AkashiJones
by RianNoAo
Summary: akasi jones? oh yeah! yuk kita lihat seberapa menjones-nya dia XD bahasa absurd, plot gajelas, ff pertama :3 maaf banyak salah KnB bukan punya Rian v
1. Chapter 1

Akashi Seijuuro yang setahun telah lulus dari SMA Rakuzan, kini dipercayai sebagai pemimpin di salah satu cabang di Akashi Group. Namun begitu, hatinya memanggil dirinya untuk meneruskan hobi bermain shogi.

Hari-harinya ia lalui sebagaimana mestinya. Kuliah, main basket, main shogi, ketemu anak-anak GoM (mereka 1 kuliah). Dan hatinya terasa kosong karena ia tak memiliki tempat untuk sandaran hatinya. Dan dirinya juga merasa sedikit minder karena semua anggota GoM sudah punya gebetan.

Pernah suatu hari Kise Ryouta menanyakan apakah Akashi punya kelainan atau tidak, dan si tuan gunting yang sudah lama kangen dengan mereka datang tak diundang langsung menyerempet wajah cantik Kise.

Akashi merasa karena tinggi badannya itulah yang membuat dirinya gak laku-laku. Tapi hei, coba lihat si Kuroko, dia yang lebih pendek darinya pun sudah punya pacar. Sedangkan dia, si Akashi Seijuuro yang absolute, tak pernah salah, ganteng, kaya dan yandere (lupakan yang terakhir itu) masih menjomblo.

'kasian deh lu, kapten cebol. Rasain tuh, kenapa pas SMP lu nyiksa kita.' Batin si dakian. Yang dakian aja bisa dapet masak Akashi yang kulitnya semulus tembok gak dapet?-kata author :P

'Akachin.. kurang makan… makanya pendek….' Batin si raksasa ungu. Yang setinggi menara Eiffel aja punya, masak yang setinggi pohon toge gak dapet?-author (lagi).

'Akashi terlalu yandere, gak kayak aku yang terkenal dikalangan cewek~nodayo' si hijau tsundere aja dapat, masak si yandere… (lupakan)

'Akashi-kun terlalu focus pada pelajaran kuliah. Dan sifat yanderenya itu yang bikin para cewek ketakutan.' Lanjut si manusia tak terlihat, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"kalian ngomongin apa hah?" Akashi menoleh kearah mereka, matanya berkilat menyiratkan keyandereannya (bahasa absurd) akan merekah (?).

"tidak ada, Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko dengan deadpan face.

"Tetsu-kun…." Seorang cewek berambut hampir senada dengan Kuroko mendekati pemuda itu.

"Mika-chan.. ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

"ayo pulang bareng…. Nanti sekalian beli vanilla milkshake…." Jawab gadis itu kalem.

"baiklah… jaa…" kata Kuroko pamit kepada anggota GoM. Akashi yang melihat Kuroko hatinya langsung panas. Kenapa cowok keren kayak dia belum dapat cewek?! Demi Tuhan! (Akashi OOC ria).

Beberapa menit kemudian datang kekasih Aomine. Dan Aomine pergi bersama gadisnya. Begitulah yang terjadi hingga anggota GoM lenyap tak tersisa, kecuali si cebol.

Dengan putus asa, karena melarang orang pacaran itu bukan kemampuannya, ia akhirnya merelakan dirinya sendirian (?). Dengan hati galau, ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Wajah tampannya tergantikan menjadi wajah kusut kayak terpal gak disetrika.

**Flashback Kuroko and Ishikawa Mika**.

Disuatu hari di musim gugur saat daun sakura berjatuhan, menciptakan suatu romansa di dalam kalbu seorang gadis yang kini tengah berdiri di bench gym basket. Mata soft bluenya mengawasi sosok dengan warna mata hampir senada dengannya.

Setelah latihan itu selesai, si gadis segera memberikan handuk dan botol minuman pada pemuda tersebut. Si pemuda yang biasanya tak pernah diperhatikan itu sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran si gadis.

"arigatou…" kata si pemuda baby blue menerima pemberian gadis tersebut.

"ara…. Itu pacar mu ya Kuroko-cchi?" si kuning Ryouta mendekati si gadis. Gadis biru itu hanya menunduk malu.

Kuroko tahu kalau ia dan gadis itu hanyalah sebatas teman, tapi dari gerak-gerik si gadis menunjukkan kalau gadis itu memiliki perasaan padanya.

"wah… kau imut ya…" kata Ryouta lagi. Gadis itu semakin menunduk.

"kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkannya pada kami?" si kapten merah cebol ikut nimbrung. Semua diam. Kuroko menoleh kearah si gadis. Dia tahu kalau dia bilang bahwa gadis itu hanya temannya, maka ia akan menyakiti hati gadis itu. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengatakan kalau gadis itu adalah kekasihnya. Ia belum siap.

"wahh… Kuro-chin sudah punya pacar ternyata… KRAUS…KRAUS…." Murasakibara langsung memakan snacknya setelah latihan.

"Tetsuya…" peringatan dari si merah.

"perkenalkan….. Ishikawa Mika, dia kekasihku. Maaf baru memberitahu sekarang. Ia berada di jurusan pendidikan guru." Jelas Kuroko dengan nada datar.

"Hajimemashite… Ishikawa Mika desu…" jawab Mika dengan muka semerah cabai dan dengan tatapan bingung.

"ja… Mika… ayo pulang…" kata Kuroko meraih tangan Mika.

"ha…ha'i…" Mika menjawab terbata kemudian menyamai langkah pelan Kuroko. Kuroko pun tahu kalau ia tak bisa menyembunyikan debaran di jantungnya.

Sepeninggal Kuroko, Akashi merenung di bench sendirian.

"Akachin…. Kau belum pulang…" Murasakibara bertanya.

"…" tak ada jawaban.

"ara… Akashi-cchi kenapa bertampang muram-ssu?" selesai Ryouta berkata tersebut, ada sesuatu yang melayang dan melewati Ryouta. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dengan segera ia meninggalkan Akashi yang galau sendirian.

Sementara Mika dan Kuroko sedang berjalan ke halte bus.

"Kuroko-kun…." Mika memanggil pelan.

"nani?" nada datar Kuroko keluar dengan lancar.

"apa…. Yang ….. di gym tadi sungguhan?" Mika bertanya ragu.

"tentu saja…. Ku kira kau juga menginginkan hal yang sama?" Kuroko menoleh kearah Mika.

"bukan itu maksudku….." Mata Mika berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak ingin orang yang disukainya memberikan perasaan padanya hanya karena ia menyukainya. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Kuroko.

"lalu….." mereka berhadapan.

"aku tidak ingin kau berpura-pura….." ucapan Mika terpotong saat Kuroko mendaratkan ciuman lembut dibibirnya. Mata baby bluenya membelalak lebar.

"aku tidak pura-pura…" tegas Kuroko setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya. Mika hanya bengong.

"jadi…. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ulang Kuroko.

"tentu…." Mika memeluk Kuroko dengan senang. Dan Kuroko membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu.

**End of Flashback.**


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia merelakan kemana kakinya membawanya pergi. Dan takdir telah mempertemukannya dengan senpainya saat ia bersekolah di Rakuzan dulu. Mayuzumi Chihiro. Bagai seorang kawan lama yang tak bertemu setelah ribuan tahun, Akashi menghampiri Chihiro yang sedang duduk di bangku taman kota.

"Chihiro…."Akashi berkata dingin dari balik badan Chihiro.

"Akashi….. " Chihiro menoleh dengan keringat dingin. Ia bertemu kembali dengan mantan kapten cebolnya.

"boleh aku duduk di sini?" Akashi langsung duduk disebelah Chihiro tanpa dipersilahkan.

"tumben aku bertemu dengan mu di sini…." Chihiro bergeser sedikit untuk menjauhi Akashi. Ia tidak ingin ada kesalapahaman bila ada yang melihat.

"aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar…" sebelah tangan Akashi berada dibelakang pundak Chihiro tanpa Chihiro ketahui. Akashi juga melemaskan punggungnya dengan bersandar dan menelengkan kepalanya keatas. Melihat awan yang menaungi kota.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, seorang gadis berambut magenta yang melihat mereka dari belakang langsung jawdrop melihat pose Akashi dan Chihiro. Ia tahu siapa pemuda berambut abu-abu itu. Dengan takut-takut ia memanggil senpai-nya itu.

"Mayuzumi-senpai…." Gadis itu kemudian terbengong saat kedua wajah itu menoleh berbarengan menatapnya kaget.

"Akita-chan…" Chihiro melongo melihat ekspresi adik kelasnya itu.

"senpai…. Jangan… bilang….." Akita terbata melihat tangan Akashi yang seolah-olah merangkul Chihiro dari belakang. Akashi yang tidak peka hanya ikutan melongo. Sementara Chihiro yang mengikuti pandangan Akita segera berdiri dan menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Akita…. A.. aku….." Chihiro hendak menjelaskan, namun Akita mundur selangkah. Ia telah salah menilai senpai-nya kalau senpainya ini cool dan manly. Tapi kenyataannya, ia menemukan senpainya dengan lelaki lain di taman tempat mereka janjian. Rasa marah, kecewa, sedih, dan tidak percaya mengambil alih emosi gadis itu.

"Akita… ini tidak….." belum sempat Chihiro melanjutkan perkataannya, Akita memotongnya.

"senpai…. Tidak ku sangka senpai adalah…." Dan ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Chihiro yang putus asa dan Akashi yang ngiler karena kelamaan jaw drop.

"siapa dia, Chihiro?" Akashi tersadar dan mengelap ujung bibirnya. Chihiro menatap sinis pada si cebol merah tersebut.

"bukan urusanmu….." Chihiro menjawab pelan kemudian berbalik. Akashi yang tidak mendengar jawaban, mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Chihiro, kau tidak menjawaab pertanyaanku?" Akashi menatap Chihiro tajam.

"dia adik kelasku. Ya sudah ya, Akashi aku mau pergi dulu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Akashi, Chihiro meninggalkan si merah seorang diri.

Akashi yang ditinggal sendiri kembali teringat dengan teman-teman GoMnya dan pacar mereka. Rasa sakit dihati karena menjomblo, membuatnya hampir menangis di taman. Tapi ia Akashi Seijuurou. Seorang Akashi tidak boleh menangis.

"maaf Akashi, aku tidak bisa ikut nodayo." Kata si hijau Midorima.

"kenapa?" nada menusuk dikeluarkan oleh Akashi.

"karena….ehm…." Midorima bimbang hendak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dan seorang gadis dengan surai putih berlari kearah kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Shin-chaaaaaaaaan…." Teriak si gadis dari kejauhan. Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"jangan berlari nodayo!" teriak Midorima saat melihat gadisnya telah dekat dengannya.

"…." Akashi hanya diam.

"ada apa nodayo?" Midorima menerima pelukan dari sang gadis.

"ayo kita ke restoran yang di sebelah mall di Okinawa. Kan disana dijual barang bekas masih bagus, nah aku mau nyari sesuatu buat kucingku dan hamsterku." Si gadis menjawab dalam satu hembusan nafas di telinga Midorima.

"pelan-pelan kalo ngomong nodayo. Nanti lidahmu kepleset…" Midorima menjawab sambil melepas pelukan.

"Shintarou…" Akashi menampakkan eksistensinya. Kedua sejoli itu menoleh.

"ah…. Hajimemashite watashi wa Shiori Ruki desu." Ruki memperkenalkan dirinya pada Akashi. Meskipun Midorima sudah punya kekasih, tapi ia tak pernah memperkenalkan gadisnya ke orang lain.

"sou ka… Akashi Seijuurou. Kau pacarnya Shintarou?" tegas Akashi dengan menahan rasa sakit.

"iya…." Ruki menjawab dengan senyum lebar.

**Flashback Midorima x Shiori Ruki. **

Saat tahun terakhir Midorima di SMA Shuutoku, ia telah berteman akrab dengan Shiori Ruki. Meskipun Midorima memiliki rasa special kepada Ruki, tapi karena rasa gengsi dan tsunderenya yang akut ia hanya diam dan menyukai gadis itu tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun.

Shiori Ruki. Gadis berambut panjang dengan aksen bicara cepat dan ceria. Meskipun ia tidak peka, tapi sahabatnya yang peka mengatakan kalau Midorima naksir pada gadis itu. Ruki yang menganggap Midorima hanya sebatas teman hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"ayolah Shin-chan…. Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu pada Ruki-chan." Takao berkata dengan nada meledek kepada sosok hijau disampingnya.

"apa yang kau bicarakan, Bakao! Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan nodayo! Kami hanya teman!" Midorima menjawab seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"tuh… kan…. Ketahuan….." balas Takao lagi.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Ruki yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menahan nafas. Benarkah Midorima menyukainya? Jantungnya berdebar kencang membayangkan Midorima menjadi kekasihnya.

Saat jam istirahat, Takao dan Ruki makan di atap sekolah tanpa ada Midorima. Sebuah rencana yang telah disusun oleh Takao.

"ne…. Ruki-chan…. Bagaimana menurutmu dengan Shin-chan?" Tanya Takao tiba-tiba yang membuat gadis itu blushing.

"ke…kenapa… bertanya tiba-tiba, Takao-kun?" Ruki menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"ara… bukannya kau menyukai Shin-chan?" Takao melirik Ruki.

"ehm…." Angin berembus menerbangkan rambut putih Ruki.

"ne… kau tau kan kalau Shin-chan itu tsundere….." Takao menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Ruki menoleh.

"…?"

"dan…. Ia terlalu tsundere untuk mengatakan perasaannya padamu….." Takao mengamati mimic wajah Ruki.

"…..?" pupil Ruki membesar.

"yah… kau tau lah… dia kan tsundere…. Coba kau pancing dia supaya dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu." Takao mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"aku tidak mengerti, Takao-kun" Ruki menjawab bingung.

"sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada sahabatmu saja….." kata terakhir Takao membawa Ruki menemui sahabatnya dan membawanya kepada Midorima.

"ne… Ruki…. Kau hanya perlu menyerang Midorima-kun terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, dia yang akan mengatakan perasaannya padamu." Kata sahabat Ruki, Chizu.

"t….ta…tapi….. bagaimana caranya?" Ruki bingung.

"ikuti saja instingmu." Jawab Chizu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"a…a…aku…"

"sudah pergi sana… Midorima-kun telah menunggu mu…" kata Chizu mendorong tubuh Ruki.

Ruki berjalan pelan menghampiri Midorima yang gelisah karena menunggunya. Mereka telah janjian untuk jalan-jalan dan menemani Ruki membeli hamster.

-SKIP-

Mereka berjalan di jalan yang sepi itu. Tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya angin malam dan binatang malam yang ada. Ruki menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia ingat nasehat Takao dan Chizu. Dengan hati berdebar, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"doushite?" Midorima berhenti dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba Ruki berbalik dan memeluk Midorima. Si hijau yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya membatu. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah dan panas. Dadanya juga sesak karena terhimpit oleh benda milik Ruki.

"Ruki-chan…." Midorima memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Shin-chan… kau…. Teman ku, kan?" mata Ruki berkaca-kaca. Si brokoli yang melihat itu salah tingkah. Tapi ia tetap dengan gaya tsunderenya yang sok cool.

"apa yang kau katakan nodayo! Tentu saja kita teman!" Midorima menjawab sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"yokatta….. lega rasanya…. Kalau begitu aku….." Ruki melepaskan pelukannya. Midorima yang merasakan itu hanya diam. Ia tak lagi merasakan benda hangat Ruki yang tadi menyelimutinya. Dingin memeluknya. Membawanya dalam kesadaran tentang apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Ruki berjalan cepat berusaha menahan air matanya yang keluar. Seharusnya ia tau kalau ia dan Midorima hanya teman dan tidak akan berubah. Dengan langkah cepat Midorima berjalan kearah Ruki dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

"Shin…..chan….." Ruki terbata. Ia merasakan tangan kekar Midorima menyelimuti tubuhnya. Memberikan hangat yang ia nantikan.

"kulihat kau kedinginan nodayo, makanya aku memeluk mu." Jawaban tsundere Midorima membuat gadis itu menahan tawa.

"ne… aku sudah pakai jaket tebal kok." Ruki menjawab sedatar mungkin.

"b..b..bukan… maksudku aku…." Belum sempat Midorima menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ruki telah berbalik dan memeluk pemuda itu kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di pipi kiri sang pemuda.

"terima kasih, sudah mau menghangatkan ku…" Ruki menjawab dengan tersenyum.

"b..bb….baka….." Midorima menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah tak tertolong lagi (?) akibat perbuatan Ruki.

"he?" Ruki terbengong.

Pemuda hijau itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata gadis di depannya. Dengan sekali rengkuhan gadis itu berada dalam pelukannya. Midorima membawa wajah gadis itu untuk menciumnya, namun belum sempat ia melakukan itu, Ruki telah menciumnya lebih dahulu.

Ciuman pertama mereka. Sangat kaku dan formal. Bahkan si hijau itu tak berkedip melihat Ruki yang menciumnya dengan mata tertutup. Mereka sejenak menghentikan ciuman itu. Mata hijau dan abu-abu itu kini bertemu. Keduanya sangat merah.

"Ruki…. A…a..aku…. apakah….." Midorima terbata.

"ya…. Aku menerima mu." Ruki menjawab tanpa menunggu kalimat Midorima.

"aku melakukannya karena kita telah berciuman tadi, nodayo! Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?! Karena kau yang menciumku duluan tadi nodayo!." Midorima nembak Ruki dengan gen tsundere tercintanya.

"tentu saja.." Ruki tertawa dalam hati.

Mereka pulang dengan tangan saling bergandengan dan jari saling bertautan.

**End of flashback.**


	3. Chapter 3

Akashi menyusuri lorong kampus yang mulai sepi. Senja mulai datang. Memberikan sinar oren kuning yang indah. Suara kakinya terpantul pada lorong yang membisu. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bertemu dengan teman SMA Kuroko, Furihata Kouki. Lelaki itu sedang berdiri di depan greenhouse.

"Kouki….. sedang apa kau di sini?" Akashi menyapa dengan nada dingin. Yang dipanggil merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia menoleh dengan pelan, berusaha meredakan debar jantungnya.

"Akashi-kun… hisashiburi da na…." balas Furihata.

"mmhh…..?" Akashi memandang Furihata tajam, menunggu kelanjutan perkataan pemuda di depannya.

"aku sedang menunggu seseorang…" jawab Furihata.

"siapa….." Akashi maju selangkah.

"Furihata-kun…." Suara dikejauhan adalah jawaban untuk Akashi. Ia melihat Kiyoshi-senpai yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"omatase…." Kata Kiyoshi setelah ia sampai.

"kalau gitu… jaa Akashi-kun…." Furihata berjalan meninggalkan Akashi yang terbengong.

Hari ini Akashi tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Dan entah kenapa kakinya membawanya ke kerumunan orang yang bercosplay. Dengan iseng, Akashi berjalan berkeliling. Dan tanpa sengaja ia menemukan seorang gadis dengan pakaian merah gaya loli. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dimata Akashi.

Akashi berjalan menghampiri si gadis dengan warna mata coklat tersebut. Matanya telah terkunci pada sosok cantik nan baby face yang duduk dengan manisnya. Sementara si sosok berusaha menahan debar jantungnya. Ia tak mengira kalau Akashi akan menemukannya di sini.

Apa kalian tau siapa si gadis itu? Akashi juga bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Siapakah malaikat yang begitu cantik yang sekarang berada di depannya. Akashi terpesona dengan sosok di depannya. Dan tanpa sadar Akashi melongo menatap gadis di depannya.

"suimasen….." Akashi berkata sopan.

"n…na…ni…?" si gadis menjawab dengan keringat dingin.

"kimi wa…." Upil Akashi hendak menetes (?) karena ia melihat gadis cantik di depannya.

"eh…..ano…." suara gadis di depan Akashi menyadarkan pemuda itu.

"maaf….." Akashi menguasai dirinya.

"….." wajah si gadis memucat.

"kalau aku boleh tau, siapa nama mu?" Akashi bertanya dengan gaya sok cool.

"….." jantung si gadis berdetak kencang mendengar pertanyaan si surai merah.

"Furizawa Kamiki desu….." jawab si gadis sepuluh detik kemudian. Keringatnya semakin deras mengucur.

"Aku Akashi Seijurou. Kau bersekolah dimana?" Akashi mendekati si gadis.

"a…a…aku…." Belum sempat si gadis meneruskan kalimatnya, dering handphonenya menyelamatkan dirinya.

"maaf sebentar ya….." si gadis mengangkat teleponnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Akashi yang memandanginya dari belakang. Pandangan Akashi tak lepas dari tubuh si gadis. Dan si surai merah itu menunggu si gadis hingga ia kembali.

"maaf menunggu….." senyum paksa terlukis di bibir si gadis.

"akan ku ulang pertanyaan ku tadi…. Kau bersekolah di mana?" tatapan Akashi tak lepas dari si gadis.

"aku…..sudah bekerja….." si gadis menundukkan matanya, menghindari tatapan liar si merah.

"sou ka…. Apa aku boleh mengantarmu pulang?" suara Akashi terdengar kalem.

"eehhh…." Si gadis loli terkejut. Wajahnya yang putih semakin pucat.

"daijoubu ka? Kau terlihat pucat…." Akashi benar-benar khawatir.

"daijoubu….." Si gadis menepuk pipinya.

"kalau begitu aku akan menunggu mu." Kata Akashi mutlak.

"eehhhh…?!" si gadis sweatdrop plus jantungan.

-_skip_-

Mereka pulang bersama. Si gadis masih dengan kostum lolinya. Akashi yang berjalan di samping si gadis mengerutkan kening.

"kenapa kau tidak ganti baju?" suara Akashi menusuk seperti biasa.

"a…a..aku… tidak bawa baju ganti….." si gadis berjalan beberapa langkah menghindar dasi si merah.

"hmmm….." Akashi melirik sekilas.

Dan perjalanan itu telah sampai di rumah si gadis.

"koko desu ka?" Akashi memastikan.

"ha'i. sampai sini saja…" Si gadis hendak melangkahkan kaki, tapi tangan putih Akashi menahannya.

"na…na..na..ni….iiii…" suara si gadis bergetar.

"boleh aku minta nomer telpon mu….." perintah Akashi dengan nada meminta (?).

"ha'i… 0989…." Si gadis menyebutkan nomor telponnya.

"….. biar aku miscall dulu…." Kata Akashi. Tak lama handphone gadis itu berdering. Si gadis menunjukkan handphonenya pada Akashi.

"sip….arigatou… Kamiki-san. Jaa…." Akashi berjalan meninggalkan si gadis.

Dalam perjalanan sunyi itu, Akashi merenung. Ada seorang gadis cantik yang ia kira masih SMA, dan suka cosplay yang sudah bekerja. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Akashi bertekad untuk mendapatkan si gadis.


	4. Chapter 4

-_sementara itu di kediaman si gadis_-

'duh….. gimana ini….. dasar si setan cebol!' gadis itu ngedumel sendiri seraya melepas pakaian cosplaynya dan melepas wignya. Ingin rasanya ia marah dan membanting semua benda. Tapi ia tahu, kalau ia tak sekuat kekasihnya.

Mengingat kekasihnya, si gadis mengambil handphonenya dan mengirim email pada sang kekasih, memberitahukan kalau ia baru saja bertemu dengan si cebol merah. Penasaran sama email si gadis? Yuk kita intip.

**-ngintip email-**

From : Me

To : Sayangku Tupai

Subject : cosplay hari ini

Lihat perbuatanmu…. Aku jadi ketemu si setan cebol merah tuh! Dia minta nomerku lagi…..!

From : Sayangku Tupai

To : Me

Subject : Re: cosplay hari ini

Ya maaf sayang….. aku ada tugas di kampus trus, dia bilang apa aja? Dan kamu jawab apa aja?

From : Me

To : Sayangku Tupai

Subject : Re: cosplay hari ini

Ya dia nanya namaku, aku jawab Furizawa Kamiki. Trus dia nanya apa aku masih sekolah, aku jawab aku udah kerja udah gitu doang.

From : Sayangku Tupai

To : Me

Subject : Re: cosplay hari ini

Hahahah! Berani juga kamu bohongin raja iblis… tapi sip deh jawaban mu itu….

From : Me

To : Sayangku Tupai

Subject : Re: cosplay hari ini

Makanya… kalo aku lagi cosplay, temenin dong. Jangan ditinggal sendiri jahat!

From : Sayangku Tupai

To : Me

Subject : Re: cosplay hari ini

Iya maaf sayang… aku minta maaf deh :*

From : Me

To : Sayangku Tupai

Subject : Re: cosplay hari ini

Kalo gitu, aku minta ramen pedes sampe kamu mules!

From : Sayangku Tupai

To : Me

Subject : Re: cosplay hari ini

Oke deh… besok ya sepulang dari kampus… kamu ada jam sore gak?

From : Me

To : Sayangku Tupai

Subject : Re: cosplay hari ini

Enggak

From : Sayangku Tupai

To : Me

Subject : Re: cosplay hari ini

Oke siip. Kalo gitu besok jam 16.00 di mi ramennya pak Kubo ya…

From : Me

To : Sayangku Tupai

Subject : Re: cosplay hari ini

Oke… jangan sampe telat!

**-end of mail-**


	5. Chapter 5

Seminggu berlalu, dan selama itu pula Akashi berhubungan dengan si gadis loli. Akashi tahu, kalau sekaranglah saatnya ia nembak si gadis dan membaiatnya (?) jadi pacarnya. Dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, Akashi mengajak keluar si gadis. Dan tanpa pemuda itu duga, gadis itu menyetujuinya.  
Di sebuah warung yang telah mereka setujui sebagai tempat ketemuan, si gadis terlihat gelisah melihat sosok merah yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Keringat dingin menetes satu-satu. Kemudian digantikan dengan keringat panas yang timbul.

"omatase….." Akashi mengambil duduk di depan si gadis.

" "si gadis hanya memberikan senyum pasrah.

"apa aku harus to the point ya?" Akashi bertanya pada gadis di depannya.

"eehh?" si gadis hanya bengong.

"kalau gitu kita makan dulu yuk" lanjut Akashi yang kemudian memesan makanan.

Selesai makan mereka berjalan-jalan ke taman yang saat itu sedang sepi. Otak setan Akashi mulai bekerja.

'gadis cantik ada di depan mata…. Tinggal nembak trus dia jadi cewek ku. Apalagi bodinya itu….' Batin (setan) Akashi.

"kau mau es krim?" tawar Akashi melihat rombong es krim di kejauhan.

"un…" si gadis menjawab singkat.

"tunggu di sini ya…." Akashi berjalan kearah si penjual. Dan kembali dengan dua es krim.

Setelah selesai dan membawa kembali dua es krimnya, Akashi menghampiri si gadis yang tampak gelisah. Akashi yang sudah ngiler dengan es krimnya, hanya memandang sang es krim dengan penuh nafsu.

"ini punya mu…" kata Akashi memberikan es krim pada si gadis. Si gadis yang tidak focus dengan pemberian es krim itu, tanpa sengaja meraih tangan Akashi. Akashi yang diperlakukan seperti itu kaget dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dan tanpa sengaja menumpahkan es krim itu di dada putih sang gadis.

"Ara…. Gomen gomen…" kata Akashi mengeluarkan tisu untuk mengelap tumpahan es krim.

"daijoubu…." Si gadis buru-buru membersihkannya dan membuat tangan Akashi tak lagi menyentuh miliknya, namun masih di daerah dadanya.

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Ia merasakan keanehan saat ia tanpa sengaja memegang dada si gadis. Oppainya begitu kecil dan rata, bahkan sangat datar. Si cebol itu mulai curiga dengan gadis yang ada di depannya ini. Dengan ke-KEPO-annya, ia mulai meraba dan meremas dada datar si gadis.

"A….Ah…..A…..Akashi-kun….?" si gadis menyadarkan si merah dengan suara lembut desahannya yang membuat Akashi menyadari tindakannya dan segera menghentikan perbuatan tersebut.

'ah, mana mungkin dia cewek jadi-jadian…' batin Akashi.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, sepasang mata coklat tajam memperhatikan gerak-gerik sejoli tersebut. Dengan beberapa langkah saja, si pemilik mata coklat itu telah berada di depan si pemuda merah itu.

"oh… Teppei…" sapa Akashi dingin.

"yo… hisashiburi, Akashi-kun…" Kiyoshi Teppei membalas dengan senyum panasnya (karena hangat sudah pasaran).

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Akashi memandang tak suka, apalagi saat mata si gadis bertemu dengan milik pemuda jangkung di depannya.

"ara….. Akashi-kun…." Si pemuda jangkung menjawab dengan senyum.

"jawab pertanyaanku, Teppei?!" Akashi melangkah ke depan, melindungi si gadis.

"aku sedang janjian dengan pacarku…." Kiyoshi menjawab santai.

"oh… kebetulan sekali…." Akashi memicingkan matanya.

"a..anu….." si gadis melangkah ke depan, berhadapan dengan si pemuda jangkung.

"ada apa, Miki?" Akashi bertanya heran.

"sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu…." Si pemuda meraih lengan si gadis.

"hei…." Perempatan siku muncul di pelipis si surai merah.

"sebenarnya…" belum sempat si pemuda jangkung melanjutkan kalimatnya, si merah telah lebih dulu menarik kembali gadis tersebut.

"….." si gadis sangat terkejut.

"jangan lancang kau!" peringatan dari si merah membuat pemuda tinggi itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"apa kau pikir dia itu Furizawa Kamiki?" suara sinis lembut membalas.

"apa maksudmu?" Akashi balik bertanya.

Si gadis berjalan perlahan kearah si pemuda jangkung, kemudian meraih tangan si pemuda dan memeluknya erat.

"Kamiki?!" bagai tersengat belut listrik di masa purba! Akashi terkejut bukan main!.

"Akashi-kun…..dia…. adalah kekasih ku…" suara lembut si gadis terdengar.

"tapi…." Air mata Akashi hampir menetes. (APA?!)

"apa kau masih berfikir kalau dia perempuan?" suara sinis itu kembali terdengar.

"apa maksud mu?" Akashi makin tak mengerti.

"kau mau kebenarannya?" si gadis menjawab dengan suara berbeda. Alis Akashi bergerak, mengenal si pemilik suara.

"aku adalah…" dengan berkata seperti itu, si gadis melepas pakaiannya dan menampakkan dadanya yang rata terbalut kain tipis.

"KAU?!" Akashi shock. Akashi jantungan. Dengan segera ambulan datang dan membawa Akashi ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"kau datang tepat pada waktunya, sayang…." Kata si 'gadis' yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda.

"maaf telat, sayang…." Si pemuda jangkung membalas kemudian memeluk si kekasih. Dengan lembut memberikan jaketnya agar dipakai oleh si 'gadis'.

"…." Keduanya berpelukan dan saling mengunci dengan mulut. Berciuman di depan public tanpa ada yang melihat. (masuk invisible room, hanya yang punya imajinasi tinggi yang bisa liat)

"FURIHATA KOUKI?!" teriak si cebol merah kaget. (ternyata ga jadi diantar ke rumah sakit).

Keduanya tak menoleh dan melanjutkan kegiatan panas tersebut. Akashi yang melihat itu segera jawdrop dan muntah.

"Emaaakkk…gu…..a ga….ga…k m….m….mah…ho…" Akashi mundur selangkah.

"maafin gua Tuhan…. Tadi uda pegang-pegang tuh cewek jadi-jadian…" Akashi semakin cepat mundur, kemudian langsung lari mengambil langkah seribu.

Dalam perjalanan itu, Akashi ngomel sendiri.

"duh Gusti Pengeran….kula nyuwun ampun….."Akashi menagis sendiri, mengingat ia telah tergoda dengan gadis jadi-jadian. Dengan nyawa yang tersisa, dan hati tercabik-cabik Akashi pulang ke pangkuan sang ibunda (?).


	6. Chapter 6

Sudah sebulan Akashi melewati kejadian yang menggetarkan jiwanya. Ia trauma bila harus bertemu dengan Furihata maupun kekasihnya. Ia juga jadi curiga dengan cewek berdada rata. Dengan begitu, Akashi menaikkan levelnya menjadi cewek tipe B (?).

Seperti biasanya, kelompok GoM selalu berkumpul setelah kuliah, bersama Momoi yang menjadi ex-manager mereka. Mereka telah berencana untuk membuat klub basket untuk anak SMP. Ide itu berasal dari pacar Kise, Ayazawa Yui.

Ayazawa Yui masih berada di bangku SMA semester terakhir. Selain menjadi murid teladan, Yui juga seorang yang sangat tertutup dan pendiam. Namun, sejak bertemu dengan Kise, ia sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka.

"ne… apa kita jadi ngadain proyek itu?" si pink Momoi bertanya.

"ya… apa salahnya dicoba dulu…" Yui menjawab riang, meskipun sedikit takut saat si cebol Akashi menatapnya intens.

"aku setuju….. tapi siapa dan si SMP mana? Lagian kita belum memiliki ijin mengajar…." Kuroko tiba-tiba datang.

"kita ngadain klub dulu… yang gak begitu formal…." Si hitam Aomine datang.

"oke…. Kita bagi tugas…" sang emperor berkata. Semua menoleh, menunggu titah darinya.

**-skip-**

"wah…. Atsui-ssu….." Kise mengibaskan rambutnya.

"ini minumnya….Ryouta-kun…" Yui memberikan sekaleng minuman dingin kepada sang kekasih.

"arigatou " jawab Kise menerima pemberian si gadis.

"Ryouta…" nada ragu si gadis terdengar. Kise menoleh dan mendapati wajah si gadis memerah.

"ada apa?" Kise menghadap si gadis yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"aku… takut…" mata amber si gadis berkaca-kaca.

"kenapa takut?" Kise makin tak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan gadisnya ketakutan seperti ini.

"Akashi-san…"

"ada apa dengan dia?" senyum kecil muncul di bibir Kise.

"dia tadi ngeliatin aku terus. Aku jadi takut…." Air mata itu hampir menetes.

"daijoubu….dia memang gitu kok…" Kise memeluk Yui.

"apa dia selalu seperti itu pada semua perempuan?" Yui mendongakkan kepalanya, bertemu dengan mata kuning Kise.

"yah…. Kau tau kan kalau Akashi itu jomblo-ssu…. Apa lagi dia kemarin habis kena trap…. Wahahahahahahh…. Kasian banget ya tuh cebol-ssu…." Kise nyerocos tanpa tahu akibatnya.

"hah?! Wah…. Padahal Akashi-san itu ganteng, berwibawa, dan pinter…. Masa ga ada cewek yang naksir dia?" Yui langsung duduk tegak.

"mana mau cewek mau sama cebol begitu-ssu? Apalagi selalu bawa gunting kemana-mana….. kalo bawa uang sih gapapa… lha dia…." Belum sempat Kise melanjutkan perkataannya, sebuah benda meluncur melewatinya, hampir mengenai kepalanya.

Semua menoleh ke asal benda tadi datang. Sosok merah tinggi (?) dengan aura membunuh keluar disela-sela nafasnya. Matanya bersinar merah, persis Sebastian Michaelis pas mau bunuh korbannya (?).

"bisa kau ulangi, Ryouta?" Akashi melangkahkan kaki dengan tenang. Kise sudah banjir keringat. Yui hanya melongo.

"eh…. Eng…ng….enggak…. itu…. Ta…ta…di… Cuma bercanda…." Kise memasang senyum secantik mungkin.

"oh…. Trus, dari mana kau tau kalau aku kena trap?" aura membunuh kembali memancar, membuat rambutnya terangakat dan berkibar (?).

"eh…. Itu….aku tau dari Cwitter….." Kise mengangkat handphonenya.

"…" mata belang Akashi membelalak lebar. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memeriksa Cwitternya. Dan benar saja, berita tentang dirinya yang kena trap sebulan lalu, menjadi topic dingin (panas udah mainstrim) di media tersebut.

Sementara Akashi memeriksa Cwitternya dan Kise mencoba kabur dari si cebol merah, yuk kita simak gimana Kise bisa punya pacar trus jadian.

**Flashback Kise x Ayazawa Yui**

Musim dingin tak seberapa dingin, tapi mampu membuat si gadis pemalu itu menjadi orang yang lebih tertutup dari biasanya. Apalagi setelah tahun baru dan menginjak kelas 3, ia semakin mengurung dirinya. Bahkan ia tak mau menerima tamu dalam bentuk apa pun (?).

Meski begitu, hanya ada seseorang yang tak bisa ia hindari. Yaitu tetangganya. Si tetangga yang berisik dan selalu mengajaknya ini itu pun menjadi suatu hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Sudah dua minggu ini si tetangga berisik tak mengganggu malamnya. Apa mereka pindah? Atau ia sakit? Pikiran negative itulah yang membuatnya memberanikan diri keluar rumah setelah sebulan penuh tak keluar dari lingkungannya (kecuali ke sekolah).

Meskipun model, tapi rumah itu sederhana. Hatinya ingin sekali melangkahkan kaki kembali ke rumah dan menghangatkan tubuh atau sekedar diam di rumah.

"lho…. Yui-chan…. Ayo masuk…." Sapa sang pemilik rumah, yang terlihat masih muda.

"iie…. Apa Ryouta-kun ada…." Mulutnya mengeluarkan kata itu tanpa ada persetujuan dari dirinya.

"are….. dia sedang keluar kota untuk pemotretan…. Maaf ya…."

"un…. Jaa… aku pulang dulu…." Dengan begitu, Yui berlari kembali ke rumah.

Rumah begitu sepi tanpa ada siapa pun. Dan Yui semakin sendiri. Apakah besok Kise sudah pulang? Haruskah aku menyambutnya? Atau aku menunggunya di rumah kemudian menyuruhnya ke sini? Mungkin aku harus main ke rumahnya?.

Berbagai pertanyaan konyol memenuhi kepala Yui. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia telah kenal dengan Kise hampir 4 tahun sejak ia pindah dulu. Kini ia merasa kalau Kise semakin dekat dengannya. Tapi…. Akankah Kise memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Tidak mungkin itu. Kise adalah model terkenal, mana mungkin ia memiliki rasa yang sama. Suara itu menggema dalam kalbunya. Membuatnya semakin takut menemui Kise.

Hari Jumat yang cerah. Selain besok libur, Yui juga harus membersihkan rumah. Bertepatan dengan ia keluar rumah, Kise juga sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"ohayou… Yui-chii…" sapa Kise yang dibalas Yui dengan memalingkan muka. Dengan cepat Yui berlari menjauhi si kuning.

"lho…. Kok lari…. Matte…. Yui-cchi…" Kise ikut berlari mengejar gadis dengan rambut amber tersebut.

Mereka sampai di stasiun. Arah sekolah Yui sama dengan tempat kuliah Kise. Kise melihat gadis di depannya.

"kenapa ninggal-ssu?" Kise memonyongkan bibirnya.

"…" tak ada jawaban. Yui langsung masuk ke kereta yang ditumpanginya. Meskipun begitu, hatinya sakit melihat Kise mengejarnya. Tapi ia tahu, kalau mereka tak bisa bersatu.

Sudah tiga hari Yui tak keluar rumah. Sebagai tetangga yang baik, dan cowok idaman, Kise berkunjung ke rumah Yui. Si gadis sedang tidur di sofa dengan seragam sekolah yang ia pakai tiga hari yang lalu.

"Yui-cchi…. Daijoubu ka?" Kise dengan panic berlari kearah Yui, memeriksa kening si gadis. Panas. Dengan cepat Kise menggendongnya ke kamar si gadis. Kise menyelimutkan selimut tebal ditubuh Yui. Kemudian ia pergi ke dapur mengambil thermometer dan mulai membuat bubur.

"mmmhh….mhh….." Yui mengigau saat Kise mengecek panas si gadis. Wajahnya begitu merah dan menggemaskan.

Yui perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok kuning sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.  
"tunggu sebentar ya…" kata Kise yang kembali ke dapur mengambil bubur untuk Yui.

'Kise? Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?' benak Yui bertanya bingung. Pening dikepalanya tak kunjung hilang.

"ayo makan dulu-ssu…" suara cempreng Kise membuatnya menoleh.

"kenapa kau ke sini?" Yui bertanya dingin.

"yah…. Sudah 3 hari kau tidak keluar rumah… makanya aku ke sini, eh taunya kamu sakit." Kise menjawab dengan menyuapkan sesendok kearah Yui. Yui bungkam.

"biar aku sebulin (?) dulu biar gak panas-ssu…." Lanjut Kise. Setelah itu menyuapkannya kearah si gadis. Dengan perlahan Yui membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari sosok kuning di depannya.

"naahhh…. Habis juga… nih minum obatnya… biar cepat sembuh-ssu…" kata Kise setelah semangkok bubur dihabiskan Yui. Yui hanya menurut. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa model terkenal seperti Kise mau melakukan ini untuknya?. Ia bukan siapa-siapanya Kise, hanya tetangganya.

"nee…. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" nada serius keluar dari mulut Yui.

"bukankah kau sudah menanyakannya tadi.." jawaban Kise tak kalah serius.

"…." Hening.

"arigatou…." Jawab Yui. Wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab.

"doita…" Kise menjawab dengan senyuman lebar.

"aku mau mandi…" Yui bangun dari tidur, namun rasa pusing dikepalanya membuatnya limbung dan terjatuh, untung saja Kise cekatan sehingga tubuh mungilnya jatuh pada tangan kekar Kise.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu…" suara lembut Kise di sela deru nafasnya menggelitik telinga si gadis.

"aku sudah tiga hari gak mandi…. Ntar aku kena panu…." Yui menjawab seraya melepaskan diri dari Kise.

"biar aku membantumu…" dengan sepersekian detik, Yui telah berada dalam gendongan Kise dan menempatkannya diatas kasur.

"ap…apa…..yang ingin kau lakukan?!" Tanya Yui kaget.

"kau tak mungkin mandi dengan seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuhmu kan?" Kise menyeringai. Membuat Yui makin merah.

"dimana handuk mu?" Kise membongkar lemari Yui.

"sebelah kiri…." Yui menjawab pelan.

Kise kembali dengan handuk kimono putih di tangannya. Ia berjongkok di bawah ranjang. Melepaskan seragam Yui satu per satu. Yui hanya diam tak berkutik. Wajahnya semakin merah dan panas. Apalagi demamnya ikut campur, membuat suhu tubuhnya seakan mendidih.

Atasan Yui telah terlepas, terlihatlah dada mungil Yui dibungkus bra yang kecil. Kise tertegun melihatnya. Ia tahu ia telah melangkah semakin jauh dan ia tak bisa berhenti.

"apa benar kau anak SMA?" pertanyaan bodoh Kise terlontar.

"Eh?" Yui kaget kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Kise.

"kok…oppaimu datar banget….." Kise tak dapat memalingkan wajahnya.

"DASAR KISE ERO?!" Yui menendang Kise hingga pemuda itu terjungkal dan Yui segera mengambil handuk kimono yang tadi dibawa Kise.

"itte…." Kise mengusap wajahnya yang barusan ditendang Yui, kemudian menatap gadis merah di depannya.

"…." Keduanya merah.

"saa…" Kise menghampiri si gadis dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"turuinin aku?!" Yui berontak tapi itu hanyalah bisikan untuk Kise.

Kise menurunkan Yui dan mulai menyalakan kran di bathtub, mengatur suhu yang sesuai untuk Yui. Si gadis melihat tanpa banyak bicara.

"nah… sudah siap…" kata Kise berjalan kearah si gadis, menarik tangannya lembut dan membawanya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Kise-kun…." Yui menahan wajahnya agar tak semakin merah.

"daijoubu…. Aku orang yang bertanggung jawab…." Pernyataan tegas Kise membuat Yui menundukkan kepalanya.

"atas dasar apa kau melakukan ini?" Yui tak bisa berkata lagi.

"aku…..mencintai…mu…." suara pelan itu memasuki gendang telinga Yui dengan lembutnya. Membawanya dalam kebahagiaan yang tak ia duga sebelumnya.

Mata mereka saling bertemu dan tanpa ragu lagi, Kise melumat bibir sosok di depannya. Yui hanya menutup mata dan mengikuti permainan Kise. Dan saat gadis itu menjambak rambut Kise, memberikan kode untuk berhenti, Kise hanya terkekeh geli.

Dari ketinggian tubuhnya, Kise bisa melihat gundukan Yui yang mungil.

"nee…. Katakan padaku kenapa oppaimu kecil-ssu?" Kise bertanya dengan alis bertaut, sedikit membuatnya kecewa.

"entah…. Belum tumbuh…" Yui menjawab dengan wajah semerah rambut Akashi.

"kalau begitu…. Apa boleh aku membuatnya tumbuh lebih cepat-ssu?" seringai iblis terlukis di wajah bishie Kise.

"ehh? Mou… aku mau mandi…. Pulang sana…." Yui hendak berbalik, tapi rengkuhan Kise dari belakang menghentikannya. Apalagi tangan Kise telah menangkup kedua miliknya. Tangan Kise begitu besar dan hangat.

Dengan perlahan Kise mulai meremas benda yang ada dalam telapak tangannya tersebut.

"nee….. gini lebih enak kan-ssu?" nada seduktif keluar dari mulut si kuning.

"nghh…aahhh…..nggggghhhh…. aaaahhhhh…." Yui tak bisa menahan desahan yang lolos dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya semakin merah dan merah.

"apa kau mencintaiku?" nada lembut Kise terdengar.

"aahhh…. Aahhh…ii…..iiiyaaahhh…..hhhh" jawaban Yui bercampur dengan desahannya, membuat Kise semakin bergairah.

"aahh…ngghhh….. ahhh….." desahan itu menggema, membuat Kise mempercepat remasannya, merasakan benda itu berkedut dan berkeringat.

"Kise….hhhh….ngghh….hennnhh…..tikannnhhh….. ngghhh… " suara lemas Yui menyadarkan pemuda kuning itu. Ia memperlambat gerakan tangannya, membawa Yui menghadap padanya menunjukkan hasil kerja tangannya yang membuat oppai Yui mengeras.

"…" tak ada suara. Hanya decapan suara bibir yang menyatu dan desah nafas nafsu yang membakar Kise.

"kalau kau tidak keluar sekarang….. aku bersumpah aku akan mencincang mu…." Nada absolute(?) Yui terdengar.

"baiklah…. Jangan lama-lama…." Kise keluar dengan wajahnya yang merah.

**End of Flashback.**

-kembali ke Akashi yang masih memeriksa Cwitternya-

'sialan?! Siapa juga sih…. Nyebarin gossip gak mutu kayak gini!' batin Akashi ngedumel sendiri, sementara semua budaknya telah menghilang ditelan sepinya gym.

Akashi menoleh ke sekitar. Merasakan kesunyian aneh yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Dan benar saja, semua telah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.


	7. Chapter 7

Musim panas datang!

Semua menyambutnya dengan riang gembira. Seperti yang sudah mereka rencanakan sejak lama, anggota GoM pergi berlibur ke pantai. Mereka tak lupa membawa kekasih mereka masing-masing, kecuali Akashi, yang terpaksa membawa paket shogi tercintanya karena masih jomblo. (author: rasain lu :P).

Semua perlengkapan telah selesai, tinggal menunggu si ketua yang hobi ngaret (?). Aomine Daiki terlihat sedang merangkul seorang gadis dengan mesranya.

"are are….. itu pacarmu?" Momoi Satsuki, yang baru mutusin pacarnya, nanya ke Aomine.

"eehhh? Tentu lah…." Aomine menjawab acuh.

"tapi…."

"dia terlihat seperti kakak mu, Aomine-kun…" Kuroko datang tak diundang.

"dia pacarku woy!" Aomine ngotot.

"emang dia umur berapa nodayo? Bukannya aku mau ikut campur, Cuma kepo aja." si tsundere Tanya.

"du….dua….." Aomine menjawab terbata. Namun segera dipotong oleh sang kekasih.

"Daiki! Apa kau sudah bosan hidup ya?!" aura mengintimidasi yang melebihi Akashi memancar dari gadis yang berdiri disebelah Aomine

"etoo….. kalau boleh tau, siapa namanya?" Kuroko ingat kalau ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat pacar Aomine di depan umum.

"hajimemashite…. Hayami Hana desu…." Si orang yang dibicarain akhirnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Kuroko Tetsuya….desu…." Kuroko membungkukkan badan. Semua memperkenalkan diri masing-masing hingga bus yang di dalamnya ada Akashi datang.

'sejak kapan si cebol jadi kernet?' pertanyaan nista Aomine hanya dijawab lirikan pedas dari si merah.

Dalam perjalanan, kelompok cewek dan kelompok cowok duduk sendiri-sendiri. Kata Akashi biar saling akrab. (ngomong aja kalo jones).

"oh ya…. Kuro-chin… kenapa ya.. cewek itu marah-marah pas mau datang bulan?" Murasakibara setia dengan kripiknya.

"menurut buku yang kubaca cewek itu kalo mau datang bulan… bla….bla…bla…" Kuroko menerangkan berdasarkan wikipedal yang ia baca tahun lalu.

Di lain tempat duduk, lain pula topik pembicaraan.

"jadi… Shin-chan… apa kau sudah nyerang dia?" Aomine bertanya dengan senyum hentainya.

"a…apa… maksudmu nodayo?" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

"ya…. Uda masuk kamar belum?" Aomine semakin kepo.

"b…bbakaa… ahomine! Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu nodayo?!" wajah Midorima memerah. Sudah berkali-kali ia berciuman dengan kekasihnya, tapi ia tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Kise yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Akashi, sekaligus berada di depan tempat duduk Midorima dan Aomine, menoleh ke belakang.

"memang, Aomine-cchi sudah sampai itu ya?-ssu" Kise bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

"eemmmm…. Belum sih… dia ga mau …." Aomine menjawab dengan muka kecewa.

"memang kau pernah nodayo? Bukannya aku ingin tau, tapi Cuma nanya aja…" Midorima tak mau ketinggalan.

"aku Cuma pernah pegang oppainya aja-ssu…. Selain kecil, tapi juga lembut dan kenyal…" Kise menjawab riang.

Ketiga orang yang mendengar itu hanya sweetdrop. Kecuali Akashi yang telah menyiapkan hukuman level kuburan-neraka (?) untuk budak-budaknya yang telah berani melukai hatinya yang menjones (?).

Aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh Akashi. Bukan saja membunuh, tapi memutilasi sampai menggiling si budak-budak. Budak-budak yang tak peka itu meneruskan curhatan mereka dengan santainya.

"KALIAN SEMUA!" suara menggelegar Akashi hampir membuat sang sopir terkena stroke. Seluruh penumpang kemudian diam, atau kalau tidak akan ada pembunuhan sadis dengan korban 5 pemuda berambut pelangi dan gunting merah yang mengoyak tubuh mereka.

Mereka telah sampai di penginapan dekat pantai. Dengan segera turun dan mengemasi barang masing-masing. Penginapan itu milik keluarga Akashi. Apalagi dengan dekorasi serba merah yang menghiasi.

"aku telah membagi kamar untuk kalian….." si raja merah berkata datar. Semua menoleh. Bersiap mendegar titah sang baginda.

"Tetsuya dan aku akan menempati kamar nomor A12." Semua hening.

"Shintarou dan Daiki di kamar A13. Ryouta dan Atsushi di kamar A14." Semua tetap hening.

"bagaimana dengan yang cewek, Akashi-kun?" Momoi bertanya.

"kau yang mengatur, Satsuki. Nih, daftar kamar yang kosong." Jawab Akashi memberikan secarik kertas pada gadis pink itu. Momoi menerimanya dengan kedua pipi menggembung.

"kalau begitu….. Mika-chan dan Ruki-chan etoo…. Di kamar G12, Yui-chan dan Hana-chan di kamar G13, trus aku dan Ame-chan di kamar G14…." Suara momoi menggantung.

" Semua uda dapat kamar. Pergi ke kamar kalian masing-masing. Latian besok akan kumulai jam 5 tet!" dengan titah barunya, semua budak itu langsung ngebut ke kamar masing-masing. Menyiapkan tenaga ekstra untuk siksaan mereka di liburan kali ini.

Setelah makan malam, semua anggota GoM (+pacar mereka) kembali ke kamarnya. Seperti halnya anak normal, sebelum tidur mereka curhatan dengan teman sekamar mereka.

_**Kamar A14 (Kise Ryouta+Murasakibara Atsushi)**_

"nee….. Kise-chin…. Apa cewekmu suka makanan manis?" si raksasa ungu bertanya dengan nada malasnya.

"entah-ssu tapi ia sangat suka es krim…." Kise menjawab sambil membayangkan kekasihnya makan es krim.

"pacarmu imut…." Komentar singkat dari si raksasa.

"tentu saja-ssu…. Oh,ya Atsu-cchi pernah ngapain aja sama Ame-cchi? Apa sudah sampai itu?" Kise terbangun dari tidurnya.

"sudah sampai itu apa?" Atsushi tak mengerti percakapan Kise.

"yah… kau tau lah…." Kise blushing sendiri.

"yah… kami hanya pernah mengocok telur….." Atsushi menerawang. Mengingat gadisnya yang cantik ketika mengocok telur.

"eehhh?" Kise mencolot dari ranjang, berpikir yang tidak-tidak dengan Atsushi dan pacarnya. Murasakibara yang mendengar nada terkejut itu hanya melirik acuh.

"Kise-chin sampe mana?" kini gentian Atsushi yang kepo.

"baru bagian atas doang… belum berani yang bagian bawah-ssu…." Kise menjawab dengan wajah memerah.

"kok bagian atas dulu? Kan seharusnya bagian bawah dulu…baru begitu kau bisa memberinya krim…." Murasakibara menjawab enteng. Dan hal itu membuat si kuning berpikir lebih aneh dari sebelumnya. Apalagi mendengar kata krim.

"ya… aku pas itu pegang bagian atas dulu-ssu… habisnya ia nendang aku kalo aku pegang bagian bawahnya…." Kise menunduk iri mengingat kalimat Murasakibara.

"apanya yang kau pegang, Kise-chin?" si ungu tak mengerti pembicaraan si kuning.

"chichinya…" Kise menjawab pelan.

"父 (chichi=ayah)?" Murasakibara meninggikan sebelah alisnya.

"chigau… 乳 (chichi)" jawab Kise memberikan gambaran melingkar di depan dadanya. Sedetik kemudian si ungu itu mengangguk mengerti.

"nee…. Kenapa kau memegang chichinya?" Murasakibara tak mengerti kenapa Kise melakukan hal semacam itu. Padahal ia sendiri tak pernah melakukan itu kepada kekasihnya, karena kekasihnya pasti akan ngambek dan tidak mau membagi jajannya kepada Atsushi.

"yahh….. kau tau lah…" Kise menjawab pelan, tak tahu harus menjelaskan apa lagi.

"kalau gitu… katakan padaku-ssu…. Bagaimana rasanya saat ia mengocok telur mu?" Kise berbinar.

"ya… aku menunggunya hingga selesai…" Murasakibara menjawab datar.

"APA?! Jadi kau gak 'keluar' gitu? Tahan banget-ssu…." Kise mendelikkan matanya melebihi mata sapi.

"mana mungkin aku keluar, Kise-chin…. Kan kami lagi bikin kue…." Jawaban terakhir Murasakibara itulah yang membuat Kise tersadar, betapa kotor pikirannya itu. Seketika itu, Kise banjir air mata meratapi dirinya yang selama ini salah (?).

_**Kamar A13 (Midorima Shintarou+Aomine Daiki)**_

"shintarou… ayo kita lanjutkan percakapan di bis tadi…." Wajah hentai Aomine muncul.

"percakapan apa nodayo?" Midorima menidurkan lucky itemnya di sebelah bantalnya.

"kamu sudah sampai mana sama pacarmu?" Aomine semakin penasaran.

"b..bb..bbaaka…. aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang kotor sepertimu, nodayo!" jawaban Midorima disertai dengan muka memerah merupakan jawaban tak kasat mata untuk Aomine (?).

"nee…. Apa kamu gak penasaran sama oppai pacarmu?" nada hentai Aomine muncul.

"memangnya perlu tau ya? Aku nanya karena kamu yang pancing aku, nodayo….." Midorima bertanya heran.

"yahh….. perlu lah…." Nada itu berhasil ditutupi si surai biru dengan entengnya.

"untuk apa? Aku penasaran, nodayo…" tumben Midorima gak tsundere (?).

"kau tau…. Cewek akan suka kalau ada yang merawat oppainya… apalagi pacarnya…" jawaban sesat Aomine hanya ditanggapi anggukan polos Midorima.

"gimana caranya, nodayo?" Midorima semakin penasaran. Bukan otaknya yang hentai, tapi ia ingin membahagiakan kekasihnya.

"begini caranya…" dengan berkata begitu, Aomine mendekati Midorima dan duduk di depannya.

"ada apa nodayo?"

"mau ku praktekin gak?"

"oke…." Debar jantung Midorima mengisi sunyi saat perlahan tangan Aomine berjalan kearah dadanya.

"kamu mau ngapain?" Midorima punya perasaan gak enak.

"katanya mau aku contohin? Ya kamu jadi pacarmu, trus aku semisal kamu…." Jelas si surai biru gelap itu.

"owalah…."

Aomine mulai meraba dada Midorima, memberikan remasan pelan pada sosok hijau di depannya. Hingga Aomine membuka kancing piyama Midorima, dan mengekspos tubuh putihnya. Aomine juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke puting kanan Midorima, perlahan mulai menjilatinya dan menyesapnya kuat. Menimbulakan desah tertahan dari mulut si uke (?). (author=stop, ini bukan yaoi)

"hentikannnnggghhhh… Ahomine….hhhhh….." suara itu tak berdaya, seiring tangan kekar Aomine mulai membuka kancing celana ukenya (?) dan merasakan dobel ketegangan dibawah sana.

"mmpphhh…" Aomine tak mau kalah mendesah.

Dan malam itu, mereka saling mendesah (?).

[Eeitttsss! Tunggu sebentar! Aomine maho?]

"apa kau bilang?!" Aomine segera menghentikan kegiatannya, menoleh ke sumber suara tanpa pemilik (?).

"dasar baka… Aomine baka…." Midorima sudah sangat merah. Ia segera membenarkan bajunya dan menyuruh adiknya tidur kembali (?).

"aku gak maho…. Tadi aku Cuma nyontohin…." Aomine teriak gak jelas.

["tapi kamu jadiin Midorima obyek…."] Suara tanpa pemilik itu bergema di ruang mereka.

"sudah kubilang…. Aku tadi Cuma ngasih contoh!" Aomine teriak ke segala penjuru mata angin.

"sudahlah Aomine-kun…. Aku memaafkanmu, kalau kau ingin melakukannya, lakukan dengan kekasih mu, jangan aku nodayo!" Midorima segera menaikkan selimut dan menyumpal telinganya, agar teriakan Aomine tak mengganggu tidurnya.

["sudah tidur sono, besok kau bakal dihukum gantung sama si cebol tuh kalo telat….."] kembali suara astral tersebut terdengar.

"oh ya… awas kau ya!" dengan tidak ikhlas Aomine menyusul Midorima (?).

_**Kamar A13 (Akashi Seijurou+Kuroko Tetsuya)**_

"tak ku kira kau sudah punya pacar, Tetsuya…" suara baritone dari si surai merah terdengar.

"ya… gitu deh… oh ya, kenapa Akashi-kun belum punya?" Kuroko balik bertanya.

"entah…. Belum waktunya…" jawab si cebol, menahan linangan air mata.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar lemah. Si merah bangun dan segera membukakan pintu, hendak memarahi orang yang berani mengganggu dirinya dengan ukenya (?).

Namun, alangkah terkejutnya ia, saat mendapati seorang gadis dengan warna baby blue berdiri takut di depannya, ditemani dengan gadis berwarna putih (?).

"doushite?" suara Akashi kalem, tapi menghardik.

"Ku…Kuroko…-kun?" suara lemah dari si gadis biru lembut itu membuat Kuroko datang seperti jin.

"ada apa?" nada datar.

"Aku takut…." Air matanya hampir menetes.

"daijoubu…." Kuroko menghampiri si gadis dengan surai senada dengannya kemudian memeluknya, mengusap punggungnya pelan memberikan afeksi pada gadis itu.

"kowai…..hiks….hiks…" si gadis sesengukan.

"bagaimana kalau tidur dengan ku?" ajakan tak terduga dari pemuda baby blue itu. Ia tak peduli dengan reaksi Akashi yang nanti akan mencincangnya.

"Tetsuya?!" benar saja, suara sang raja menggelegar. Semua menoleh padanya.

"maaf Akashi-kun… aku akan menemani Mika-chan tidur…" jawab Kuroko enteng.

Si merah Akashi berpikir sejenak, kemudian menoleh kepada gadis putih yang menemani Mika.

"kenapa Mika menangis?" tanyanya dengan nada gusar.

"dia takut saat kami berkumpul di ruangan Momoi-chan dan kami berbagi cerita hantu…." Jelas Ruki singkat.

"baiklah…. Aku akan mencari kamar lain…" dengan tidak berdaya Akashi merelakan ukenya menjadi seme(?). Dengan begitu Ruki kembali ke kamar Momoi dan melanjutkan cerita mereka.


	8. Chapter 8

Pagi telah tiba! Pagi telah tiba! Oh senangnya….

Semua budak itu segera bergegas agar si tuan merah tak menjadikan mereka gado-gado (?). si biru gelap dan si hijau telah bersiap, namun mereka masih berada di dalam kamar, membicarakan sesuatu yang tak perlu kita dengar.

Sedangkan para gadis sibuk menyiapkan bekal dan membantu Satsuki untuk latihan pagi itu. Dengan bikini warna-warni dan model bermacam-macam, mereka terlihat menggiurkan (?). dan benar saja, si mesum Daiki segera menjelajah tubuh si gadis dan menscan (?) oppai terbesar yang ia sukai (tentu saja milik pacarnya).

Zingggg!

Sebuah pesawat merah meluncur dan sukses menggores pipi hitam Daiki. Si hitam menoleh ke sumber. Dan tampaklah sosok pendek warna merah memegang gunting yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"lari bolak balik dari sini ke tukang es krim itu sebanyak sepuluh kali!" perintah absolute si pendek, seraya menuding kedai es krim nun jauh di sana. Yang disuruh hanya diam menjadi arang.

"kau menunggu apa, heh?" suara datar mengintimidasi kembali terdengar.

Dengan separuh nyawa Daiki berlari kearah yang ditunjuk. Semua berkumpul satu-satu. Tak lama kemudian mereka melakukan pemanasan dan kemudian bertanding 3 lawan 3. Si pink Momoi bercurhat ria bersama gadis-gadis GoM (?).

"nee… Hayami-san…. Gimana kamu bisa kenal sama Daiki?" Tanya Momoi heran, kenapa teman buluk masa kecilnya bisa dapet cewek mulus seperti Hayami.

"yahhh… ceritanya panjang…" dengan terrsipu malu, Hana menutupi wajahnya.

"ayo ayo curhat aja….?!" Ruki berkata semangat.

"ini sedikit memalukan…." Suaranya kalem.

"ayo dong…. Masak kita Cuma duduk diem aja…" Mika tak kalah bicara.

"aku mau beli cumi bakar…." Kata Kaoru, pacar Murasakibara.

"oke….."

"nee….nee…. ayo cerita :3" semua serempak membuat wajah melas ala kucing (?)

"baiklah…." Jawab Hana pasrah.

Semua takzim mendengarkan. Ada beberapa yang membuka kripik dan bersiap memakannya sambil mendengarkan cerita si Hana.

"dahulu kala….." si Hana mulai bercerita.

_**Aomine Daiki x Hayami Hana**_

Dahulu kala, saat pemerintah Meiji di Jepang, tersebutlah sosok pangeran tampan namun buruk rupa. Si pangeran yang sangat senang melihat foto model-model gravure itu sedang bersantai menikmati bacaannya. Hingga suatu ketika meluncurlah gunting tak diundang yang memotong jambulnya yang panjang (?).

Si pangeran menoleh ke asal benda melayang tadi. Seketika itu ia berkeringat dingin atas bawah. Dan dengan tergagap menahan nafas. Ia tak sanggup melihatnya lagi. Sosok yang kini berdiri di depannya adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Daiki!" suara dari sosok tersebut mampu merontokkan tulang-tulangnya.

"iiiyyaa….." si pangeran menjawab takut.

"kau boleh pulang. Latihan telah selesai. Hati-hati di jalan. Sekarang sedang musim hujan dan banyak pencopet yang berkeliaran." Pesan sosok tersebut.

"a.. …. Akashi…." Jawab si pangeran membatin, 'tumben kamu perhatian sama aku'. Tanpa disadari si hitam merona merah.

Dengan langkah seribu ia berjalan keluar. Berlomba dengan waktu yang entah kapan akan memuntahkan bergalon-galon air keatas muka bumi. Saat berjalan santai itu, ia tak sengaja melihat pencopet yang sedang beraksi.

"kyaaaaa! Tolong! Ada pencopet!" teriak si korban. Sebagai seorang pangeran terhormat, si hitam itu berlari dibawah mendung, yang membuatnya seakan tak terlihat.

"berhenti kau, kecoak pencopet!" sang pangeran telah berada di depan pencopet. Si pencopet yang melihat penampakan hitam dekil dan tak terlihat itu seketika pingsan. Dengan begitu sang pangeran mengambil dompet si korban.

"arigato gozaimasu…." Kata si korban.

"doita…" pangeran hitam menjawab seraya melihat kearah dada si gadis yang berukuran B.

Keesokan harinya, saat berangkat sekolah pangeran tampan kita sedang mematung ke sebuah toko majalah dengan liur menetes dan mata hampir meleleh. Ia tak mempedulikan ribuan pasang tatapan mata yang melihatnya sebagai pengganggu pemandangan.

Ia juga acuh dengan sang surya yang ditelan gelapnya awan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia masuk ke toko itu dan mengambil majalah yang ia incar sejak 5 dekade yang lalu.

Betapa terkejutnya ia, saat mendapati gadis kemarin yang ia tolong adalah si penjual toko. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, si penjual memberikan diskon khusus untuk pangeran penyelamatnya.

Tiba waktunya bagi sang pangeran untuk pulang. Tak lupa majalah yang ia beli tadi pagi merupakan peta yang ia bawa (?). dan ia juga tak tahu kalau jalan yang ia ambil itu salah (?). tanpa memedulikan sang angkasa yang kelabu, si hitam itu terus berjalan tak tentu.

Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di halte bis dan duduk di sana. Menikmati sajian di depan matanya. Dan tanpa ia duga, datanglah si korban kemarin yang ia tolong.

"anoo….sumimasen…. Apa anda tahu bis menuju Tokyo?" suara lembut si gadis tak dapat mengalihkan si hitam dari majalahnya.

"maaf…..pak….bisa tolong kasih tau bis ke Tokyo itu jam berapa ya?" si gadis bertanya dengan nada sedikit keras. Si hitam yang tak mau dipanggil bapak itu menoleh kearah dada si gadis.

"eee? Apa?" pertanyaan kasar terlontar.

"anu…." Belum sempat gadis itu melanjutkan pertanyaannya, si hitam menyela.

"bukannya kamu yang kecopetan kemarin?" si hitam tak percaya. Ia merasa bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.

"apa?" si gadis mengerutkan dahi.

"lho? Bukannya kamu penjaga toko di jalan Kartini?" Aomine balik bertanya bingung.

"Ahahahhahahah….." si gadis malah tertawa terbahak.

"?" Aomine terlihat seperti pohon asem tanpa penunggu (?).

"mungkin itu adik ku…."

"adik?"

"kami ini kembar dan.. bla…bla…bla…" si gadis menjelaskan tentang adik kembarnya.

"oh begitu. Lalu kenapa kau mau ke Tokyo?" Tanya si hitam.

"rumahku ada disana keles…." Jawab si gadis.

"bukankah kita di Tokyo?" si hitam kaget luar biasa.

"Tokyo gundul mu…. Ini kota Wamena (?) woy!" si gadis menjawab kesal. Dengan berkata begitu, si pangeran hitam langsung meloncat dari singgasananya (?).

"haduh….. gimana ini…." Dengan kepanikan tingkat dewa, mereka menunggu hingga bis datang.

Minggu ini sang pangeran hendak membeli sepatu baru karena Selasa besok ia akan one-on-one bersama sang kekasih (?), Kagami Taiga. Ia ingin mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin. Tak mau kenangan pahit terulang kembali (?).

Saat berjalan santai itulah ia bertemu dengan gadis di halte bis (atau di toko ya?). pandangannya langsung tertuju kearah dada si gadis. Dan si hitam itu menyimpulkan kalau gadis itu adalah gadis yang ada di halte.

"konnichiwa…." Si gadis menyapa.

"konnichiwa… kita ketemu lagi…" kata Aomine menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba merah.

"aku mau berangkat kerja…" jawab si gadis.

"WHAT?!" si Daiki keselek jengkol.

"kamu sendiri?" si gadis masih tetap dengan senyumannya.

"mau beli sepatu…. Oh ya, aku Aomine Daiki, anata wa?" si hitam mengulurkan tangan.

"Hayami Hana-desu…" si gadis menyambut tangan dekil Daiki.

"kalau begitu…. Apa kau mau makan malam dengan ku?" Daiki langsung nembak (?).

"eh? Dimana?" Tanya si gadis tak takut dengan ajakan om-om mesum di depannya.

"gimana kalau di warung di depan sana?" Daiki menunjuk warung yang sering ia datangi.

"baiklah…. Jam 9 malam ya? Soalnya aku pulang kerja jam segitu…." Jawab si gadis.

"tentu saja….. aku akan menunggu mu di sana…" jawab Daiki semakin merah.

"kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti malam, Aomine-kun." Kata si gadis menghampiri bis yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat kerjanya.

Sementara itu si hitam Daiki senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Ia teringat dengan beberapa artikel dewasa yang ia baca di majalah Mai-chan kesayangannya.

'cewek yang sudah bekerja biasanya banyak pengalaman….' Batin si hitam dengan senyum yang tak dapat diartikan.

_**Pukul 21:17 waku setempat. Warung Cak PI'I**_

Pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu menunggu dengan gelisah. Tak jarang ia membolak-balik halaman Koran yang tak minat ia baca. Hatinya gundah gulana menunggu sang gadis tak datang.

"Aomine-kun…." Suara lembut wanita dari belakangnya membuat senyumnya merekah.

"Hayami-san…" balas si hitam mempersilahkan sosok yang baru datang itu untuk duduk di depannya.

Dan percakapan hangat itu terbentuk dengan sendirinya. Mengalahkan hawa dingin yang datang bersama sang awan mendung di malam hari itu.

Mereka keluar dari warung pukul 12 malam dan suasana sangat sepi. Membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Benar saja, tak lama mereka bejalan sambil bergandengan tangan, sang tamu tak diundang itu datang. Dengan langkah seribu mereka mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari amukan sang hujan.

"nee…. Aomine-kun…. Apartemenku ada di dekat daerah ini. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau kita berteduh di tempatku dahulu." Tawar si gadis.

"tentu saja…." Dengan persetujuan itu, mereka pergi ke tempat si gadis.

"tadaima…." Teriak si gadis yang kemudian disahut oleh suara cempreng dari dalam rumah.

"okaeri…." Si gadis berumur 14 tahun dan berkepang dua, datang dengan tanda tanya besar.

"mana Hanami-neesan?" Tanya Hana seraya mengajak si hitam masuk.

"dia memanaskan sayur…. Etoo…. Om ini siapa kak?" Tanya si gadis kecil.

Yang dipanggil om hanya menahan gejolak lahir batin (?) dan menunjukkan senyum gantengnya yang justru membuat si gadis berlari ketakutan.

"hahahah…. Dia memang seperti itu… ayo masuk…" kata Hana menggandeng tangan Daiki.

Di ruang tengah ada sepasang gadis berumur 14 tahun, yang salah satunya gadis yang berlari tadi, serta seorang anak perempuan berumur 8 tahun. Kemudian datang dari arah dapur gadis yang menyerupai Hana.

"perkenalkan, mereka adalah adik-adik ku…" Hana memperkenalkan.

"neechan…. Itu… kakak baru buat kami ya…" si anak perempuan 8 tahun bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

"eehhh…?" Daiki hanya bisa merinding disko.

"yatta! Akhirnya aku punya kakak yang bisa kuajak perang-perangan…!" si anak perempuan menghampiri Daiki dengan senyum berbinar. Sejenak Daiki mengamati wajahnya. Mirip seperi Hana.

"Haru…. Perkenalkan dulu dirimu…" kata Hana.

"Hayami Haruki desu…. Ayo maen kakak…." Tangan Haru menarik tangan besar Daiki.

"eeehhh…. Main apa?" Daiki sweatdrop.

"Haru…. Kami baru saja pulang…. Biarkan istirahat dulu ya… kan mainnya bisa besok…" Hana memberi penjelasan yang dibalas oleh raut kecewa adiknya.

"nee-chan…. Apa nee-chan akan menikah dengan om daikian ini?" salah satu saudara kembar bertanya. Si rambut pendek tepatnya.

'WHAT?' Daiki membatin kesal.

"Hikaru…. Kamu gak boleh ngomong gitu…." Hanami muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"perkenalkan, aku Hikari….." si gadis kepang dua memperkenalkan diri ke Aomine.

"aku Hikaru…." Gadis berambut pendek disebelahnya ikut memperkenalkan diri. Sejenak Aomine membandingkan mereka berdua.

"trus… om ini siapa?" pertanyaan polos dari Hikari.

"dia calon kakak kami kan, Hana-neechan?" Haru bertanya dengan senyum riang.

"aku Aomine Daiki…. Waahhh… Hayami-san punya saudara yang imut-imut ya. Perempuan semua lagi." Aomine serasa di surga. Dikelilingi banyak perempuan (tapi sayang, mereka belum 'tumbuh').

"yah… begitulah… Hikaru, Hikari, Haruki waktunya tidur. Besok kalian sekolah kan?" perintah Hana kepada ketiga adiknya.

"Haru mau tidur sama kakak Daiki…." Haru merajuk dengan cat-eyes andalannya.

"Haru… kan kak Daiki capek tidur sen…." Belum sempat Hana melanjutkan kalimatnya, sudah dipotong oleh Daiki.

"gapapa, aku gak keberatan kok…" senyuman kembali muncul di wajah Daiki.

"baiklah…." Hana hanya pasrah, cowoknya (?) dijadikan guling oleh adiknya.

"Hayami-san…." Daiki memberikan kode pada Hana untuk duduk di sampingnya. Mereka tidur di kamar Hana yang lumayan lebar untuk 3 orang.

Kini di sisi kiri Daiki ada Hana yang duduk dengan muka merah. Sedangkan di sisi kanan Daiki ada Haru yang tertidur pulas. Tangan Daiki dengan cepat meraih pinggul Hana dan membawa gadis itu untuk tidur di sampingnya.

"A…aomine-kun.." wajahnya lebih merah dari cabai.

"kau punya keluarga yang besar…" Aomine mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang Hana.

"tentu saja…. Mereka adalah hartaku yang paling berharga…." Jawab Hana.

"kalau begitu ijinkan aku untuk turut menjaga mereka…." Kalimat itu begitu tegas dan yakin. Membuat Hana tak mampu lagi untuk tidak mengecup pipi kiri Daiki.

"arigato, Aomine-kun…" kata Hana.

"tentu saja…." Daiki kini telah berhadapan dengan Hana, memeluknya erat dan merasakan tubuh mereka saling menekan. Dalam kehangatan itu, Daiki membenamkan kepalanya di leher sang gadis. menyesap wanginya dan memberikan kissmark di sana.

"Aomine-kun…!" peringatan awal dari sang gadis membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya.

"daisuki dayo, Hayami Hana-san…." Dan bibir mereka bertemu dalam hangatnya badai yang mengamuk diluar sana.

_**-End of Story-**_

"wahhh…. Itu co cweet banget " komentar Ruki.

"apa benar saudara mu sebanyak itu?" Tanya Mika.

"ya begitulah…." Jawab Hana.

"aku jadi pengen punya adik…." Yui ikut berkomentar.

"ara… ini pada ngapain?" Ameko Kaoru yang baru beli cumi bakar hanya memandang heran.

"Ame-chan…. Bagaimana kau bisa jadian sama Mukkun?" Momoi bertanya dengan mata berbinar. Apalagi saat melihat tubuh datar Kaoru. Ia tak menyangka kalau Murasakibara adalah pedofil (karena Kaoru terlihat seperti anak SMP).

"eh?" Kaoru bingung dengan topic pembicaraan mereka.

"yah ceritain gimana kamu bisa jadi pacarnya Murasakibara-kun…" lanjut Ruki.

"emang itu penting ya buat kalian?" nada sarkasme dari Kaoru menohok mereka dan membuat mereka bungkam.

"itu bukan urusan kalian kan?" jleb. Itulah yang gadis-gadis itu rasakan.

"nee…. Tapi kau tak perlu marah begitu, Ame-chan…." Lerai Yui.

"terserah sih…. Kalau kalian kepo biar aku kasih tau…." Jawab Kaoru kemudian duduk bersila.

'TSUNDERE jenis baru ya?' serempak itu yang terlintas di batin mereka.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Murasakibara Atsushi x Ameko Kaoru**_

Suatu hari di SMA Yosen di Akita, seorang gadis tengah memakan lollipop dengan PSP dikedua tangan. Dan dengan riang ia tertawa sendri, di kelasnya yang ramai dan dipenuhi oleh teman-temannya yang sedang membicarakan entah apa.

"Kaoru-chaan…. Ayo pulang… semua sensei sedang rapat….." ajak temannya, seorang gadis dengan surai hitam bermarga Himuro, Himuro Ayako.

"heh? Kenapa? Ayo….." jawab si gadis, memasukkan PSPnya ke dalam tas kemudian melangkah mengikuti temannya.

Keduanya berlarian ke gerbang. Berlomba dengan murid-murid yang lain.

"Nii-chaan…." Gadis berambut hitam itu menghampiri seorang pemuda dengan surai senada dengannya. Kebetulan kakaknya lewat di depan sekolahnya.

"Aya…." Si kakak menoleh ke sumber suara, kemudian memperhatikan sosok mungil yang berjalan malas dibelakang adiknya.

"itu siapa?" Tanya si pemuda.

"Ameko Kaouru, dia temanku. Oh ya, kak Murasakibara gak ikut?" Tanya Aya.

"dia ada keperluan dengan teman-temannya. Yuk pulang….." kata si kakak.

Keduanya pulang dengan pengawal dibelakang mereka (?).

Minggu yang cerah untuk jalan-jalan. Tapi bukan karena alasan itu gadis rambut pendek bersurai pink itu keluar. Ia ingin mencicipi kedai baru yang menjual kue, tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dengan semangat '45 ia berjalan sambil menyenandungkan lagu.

Setibanya ia di tempat yang dituju.

_BUKA PUKUL 15.00-21.00. _

Betapa sakit hatinya membaca tulisan itu. Dengan langakah tersaruk ia duduk di depan toko dengan pandangan kosong. Air matanya hendak keluar. Apalagi perutnya yang meronta karena ia tak sarapan. Ia masih terpaku dengan tulisan itu. Tak mempedulikan tatapan orang yang memandangnya aneh.

Hingga sebuah sosok hitam, dengan bodyguard raksasa disebelahnya menghampiri si gadis. Wajah terkejut tergambar di wajah sosok pendek di sampingnya.

"are…. Apa kau Ameko Kaoru? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya si pendek, alias Himuro Tatsuya.

"Muro-chin….apa dia teman mu?" Tanya si titan, dengan es krim di tangannya, Murasakibara Atsushi.

Gadis cilik itu menoleh, dan membelalakkan mata melihat si titan yang sedang memangsa es krim. Ia ingin menangis saja rasanya. Tidak. Ia ingin es krim itu. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan memandang es krim Murasakibara dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ameko-chan?" Himuro menyadarkan si gadis yang dibalas dengan kebisuan.

"ada apa, dik?" si Murasakibara bertanya malas.

"es krim…..?!" permintaan sekaligus pernyataan dari si gadis.

"apa kau ingin es krim?" si surai hitam mengeluarkan suara.

"es krimmmmm…." Dengan berkata begitu, gadis cilik itu telah dibuatakan oleh es krim coklat di tangan raksasa di depannya. Ia tak peduli kalau ia harus mati demi mendapatkannya.

"Ameko-chan…. Yuk beli es krim….." si bayangan hitam berkata dengan nada riang, mencoba meredakan aura dari gadis cilik di depannya.

"akk…..kkuuuu….. bu…..ttuuuhhh… esss… krriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmm…" dengan deklarasi perang itu, si gadis menghambur kea rah es krim yang tinggal setengah. Dan karena terkejut, si raksasa itu roboh menghantam gunung Fuji (?).

"Murasakibara?! Ameko-chan?!" si hitam itu kelabakan dan mencari tempat berlindung.

Adegan selanjutnya bayangkan sendiri. Si gadis berada diatas tubuh si titan, merebut es krim tersebut kemudian memakannya rakus. Setelah habis, ia melihat sisa es krim di mulut Murasakibara, dan menjilatinya tanpa sungkan. Membuat penonton mimisan nanah (?).

_Murasakibara's POV_

Aku sangat marah. Apa-apa an ini? Adik kecil diatas ku ini telah menghabiskan es krim tercintaku, apalagi ia telah menghapus jejak keberadaan kekasihku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berdiri. Melihatnya jatuh terjungkal dengan rok tersingkap, menunjukkan pantsu-nya.

Dari sudut mataku, kulihat Muro-chin melongo dan lupa mengatupkan kedua mulutnya. Dan anak kecil dibawahku ini hanya memandang kebawah.

"apa yang kau lakukan kepada es krim ku, hah?!" aku menggeram kesal.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, ada linangan air mata di sana. Ekspresi inosen seperti minta makan.

"Murasakibara-kun, mungkin ia kelaparan. Makannya ia berdiri di depan toko ini. Benar begitu kan, dik?" Muro-chin menenangkan si adik kecil.

"aku tidak terima…." Dengan nada malas aku berkata kesal.

"gomenasai…." Si adik menangis.

"cup….cup…cup….." lagi-lagi Muro-chin menenangkannya. Aku kesal. Aku marah. Kupalingkan muka.

"Muro-chin….." ada yang keluar.

"maaf kan aku….. aku akan menggantinya deh…." Kata si gadis, masih menangis.

"he? Bener?" aku melirik dari sudut mata.

"iyaa…." Jawab si adik kecil.

"dengan apa? Itu es krim edisi choco coklat choc terakhir musim ini!" aku membentaknya.

"gomenasai…. Huwwaaaa…..huee…" mulai lagi nangisnya.

"Murasakibara-kun….."

"tch. Ok ok. Kau mau menggantinya dengan apa?" kataku akhirnya.

"itu….." ia menunjuk toko di depan kami.

"haaaahhhh?! Itu bukanya masih 6 jam lagi?" aku histeris.

"kalo gitu, kenapa gak dirumahku aja? Aku bisa buat kue?" tawarnya. Aku melirik Muro-chin. Ia mengangguk.

_Normal POV_

Mereka pergi ke rumah si gadis. terlihat sepi tanpa penghuni. Dan mereka telah sampai di dapur di rumah tersebut.

"silahkan masuk saja…" si gadis mempersiapkan. Kemudian mengambil apron dengan warna ungu berhiaskan kambing.

Murasakibara melihat dengan tatapan datar. Ia menghampiri kulkas yang serasa surga untuknya. Tak sungkan ia langsung menjarah isi kulkas sang pemilik rumah yang sekarang sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue.

Sementara mas ganteng yang terabaikan hanya duduk sambil ikut makan cemilan. Keduanya duduk santai di depan TV yang kini sedang menampilkan entah apa. Berulang kali si titan ungu mengecek kearah dapur, berharap kue yang dijanjikan adik kecil itu telah selesai dibuat.

"kamu tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Himuro, melihat Kaoru dari jauh, bersiap menunggu kue.

"ortu ku jarang di rumah. Makanya aku tinggal di sini. Selain dekat dengan sekolah, juga banyak warung yang jualan jajan." Jawab si gadis berfokus pada loyang yang ia garap.

"oohh….. gitu….. kau tidak punya saudara?" lanjut Himuro memecah sunyi.

"aku punya kakak yang sudah menikah." Jawab Kaoru.

Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit sampai kue selesai di panggang. Kaoru menunggu dengan mencolek krim di sebelahnya. Setelah keluar dari panggangan, Kaouru menumpuk lapisan kue itu dengan krim. Tak lupa ia campurkan coklat, stroberi, tomat, cabai, paprika, terong, pare, kunyit, laos, terasi, de el el. Jadilah kue absurd buatan Kaoru.

"Murasakibara-kun..." panggil Himuro yang disambut gempa karena Murasakibara langsung lari dan menyerbu dapur. Matanya membelalak selebar piring melihat kue yang telah dibuat Kaoru.

"ini… sekarang aku gak punya hutang lagi, kan…" kata Kaoru berjalan pelan keluar, tak ingin diketahui. Ia tak mau membayangkan wajah sekarat orang yang baru ditemuinya.

Secepat kilat Kaoru berlari keluar rumah. Tak lupa ia membawa serta handphonenya dan segera menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat. Saat hendak memencet tombol, terdengar ledakan keras disertai rumahnya yang hancur lebur. Tak ketinggalan puing-puing rumah yang tak berdaya dan tembok berlubang, menampilkan sepasang sosok yang terkapar dengan sebelah tangan memegang garpu yang terdapat sisa potongan kue.

Tak lama ambulan datang mengangkut kedua mayat itu. Adik Himuro juga datang untuk memastikan kakaknya.

"Kaoru…." Aya histeris.

"gomen ne….." jawab Kaoru lemas.

"k…kkkkaauu… kk….kaauuuu….. haa….haruss….. bbb…..bertang…..ggung…. jawab… hhh….hhhh…." suara dari si titan terdengar saat ia melewati Kaoru.

"maafkan aku onii—san…." Kaoru menangis melihat si kakak yang ia rampok hendak menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"kk….kkkau…..mmm….masihh… berhutang…. Pada…ku….." lanjut Murasakibara.

"bb…bbbagai….mana….. caranya….hiks…..hiks….?" air mata Kaoru tak mau berhenti.

"buatkan…. Aku….. kue…. Yang … lebih…. Layak….. hhhhh…." Dengan berkata begitu, si titan diangkut ke ambulan.

"aku janji akan membuat kue yang layak!" kata Kaoru bersemangat, dengan air mata bercucuran.

_Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu._

Kini apabila ada waktu luang setelah kuliah dan sekolah, Murasakibara dan Kaouru menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk membuat kue. Si giant yang suka makan itu tak lupa mengajari Kaoru untuk membuat berbagai masakan dan jajanan.

Dan hari Sabtu ini, mereka telah janjian untuk bertemu di kedai mochi yang akan mereka coba. Sesuai janji, Kaoru yang hobi datang awal langsung memesan paket A dengan rasa mochi buah. Dengan laparnya gadis itu melahap semua mochi saat Mukkun datang.

"yare… kau mencuri start." Kata Mukkun yang kemudian memesan paket B, dimana ukurannya ½ kali lebih besar dari paket A.

"kau yang lama, kayak keong…" Kaoru masih memasukkan jajan itu kedalam mulutnya.

Sepulangnya, mereka mampir ke konbini untuk membeli snack dan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. Mukkun mengambil beberapa kotak Tocky dan Momogo kesayangannya. Tak lupa sekotak es krim Woles.

Beberapa hari ini Mukkun menginap di rumah Kaoru. Selain untuk mengajari Kaoru, ia senang karena ada kekasihnya di sana, yang tidak akan cepat habis bila ia terus mencumbunya (?).

Mereka duduk di depan TV, Kaoru mengeluarkan kue yang ia buat kemarin dari dalam kulkas. Karena tak ada tempat untuk jajan yang baru ia beli. Mau tak mau mereka menghabiskan kue tersebut.

"hari ini seneng banget deh…." Celoteh Kaoru, mengambil jajan Tocky yang dibeli Mukkun.

"…" Mukkun memandang malas, bukan kearah Kaoru, tapi pada sang kekasih Tocky.

Tanpa sungkan Kaouru membuka jajan tersebut yang langsung menggerakkan hati sang pemilik. Kaoru menoleh cuek, mengambil sebatang dengan rasa choco banana. Mengunyahnya dengan cepat.

"oishii…" dengan begitu mulutnya dipenuhi dengan Tocky.

"itu punyaku…." Mukkun tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari kekasihnya yang sedang disandera. Kaouru melirik singkat, kemudian dengan cepat mengeksekusi pacarnya Mukkun kedalam perutnya.

Tinggal sebiji. Dengan cueknya Kaoru memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, membuat si titan tak tahan lagi. Ia langsung menarik tubuh kecil Kaoru dan dengan sekuat tenaga mengambil kembali sang kekasih. Kaoru yang tak mau kalah berusaha menahan batang kecil itu, dengan cepat mengunyahnya.

Murasakibara tak kalah cepat. Apalagi saat bibir mereka bertemu dan iris pink Kaouru melebar kaget. Beda dengan Mukkun yang meneruskan kegiatannya hingga tanpa sengaja ia menggigit bibir bawah Kaoru.

"nngghhh….." dan kegiatan itu terhenti.

Mereka bertatapan. Lama. Kaoru menundukkan wajah, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"are….. nande? Tadi Tocky kok jadi kenyal?" Mukkun menyentuh bibirnya.

"…" Kaoru menahan perih di bibir bawahnya karena ulah Mukkun. Pemuda itu menoleh kearah Kaouru, melihat tepat ke bibir merah sang gadis. Apalagi dengan darah yang ia ciptakan.

"hee…bibir mu seperti permen cery…. Apa aku boleh memakannya?" Mukkun mendongakan wajah Kaoru.

"jangan….digigit…itai…yo…." jawab Kaoru. Wajah semerah darah.

"lalu?" Mukkun melahap bibir Kaoru. Merasakan darah yang keluar akibat ulahnya. Melumatnya seperti saat ia melumat permen. Namun Kaoru tak tahan. Ia butuh udara. Dengan begitu ia mendorong tubuh Mukkun dan memutus permennya.

"doshite? Oishii yo…" Mukkun ketagihan.

"yamete, Murasakibara-kun…. Mou….gaman dekinai….." jerit Kaoru.

"nani ka?"

"aku mau minum…." Saat Kaoru melangkahkan kaki hendak mengambil segelas air, tangan besar Murasakibara menariknya dan membuatnya terjatuh. Tanpa sungkan Mukkun menempatkan tubuhnya diatas Kaoru tanpa menindih gadis itu. Kemudian mulai melumat bibirnya.

"nggh…..hnnggnhhh….hen…..tikann….ngghhh….." desah penolakan disela lumatan yang dilakukan sosok diatasnya.

"nande? Padahal kau enak sekali. Kenapa kau bisa begitu enak?"

"eee?"

"aku mau lagi….."

"hentikan….! Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Murasakibara-kun…."

"…"

"jawab aku!"

"…"

Murasakibara masih memandang gadis kecil di bawahnya. Sangat merah dan tak berdaya. Apalagi bibirnya yang membengkak karena perlakuan kasarnya tadi.

"nande? Jawab aku!"

"itu…. Karena…. Kau enak…. Dan manis…."

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Begitu juga dengan bibir mereka. Kali ini Mukkun lebih lembut dari yang pertama tadi. Ia menikmatinya dengan segenap hati.

_**End of Flashback. **_

"owari…" Kaoru mengakhiri ceritanya. Semua hanya jawdrop dan ada yang menangis.

"bukan pernyataan cinta…" Momoi agak kecewa.

"emang kenapa?" Kaoru bertanya polos.

Semua saling pandang. Tak tahu harus memberi jawaban apa.

"Kaoru-chin…?!" panggil si raksasa ungu yang tadi baru dibicarain.

"sepertinya aku harus pergi…." Kata Kaouru menghampiri tuan-nya. Semua melongo.

"maa… kurasa itu yang terbaik." Komentar Momoi.

"tapi….." pertanyaan menggantung dari Mika.

"nani ka?" tanya Yui.

"kenapa Akashi belum punya pacar?" tanya Mika dengan mata melebar.

"yayayayaya….. itu juga yang sedang kupikirkan…" Ruki ikut bicara.

"apa mungkinnn… Akashi-san….. suka….. Momoi-chan?!" tebak Hana kaget. Begitu juga mereka.

"chigau chigau…. Aku dan Akashi-kun Cuma teman aja…." Jelas Momoi dengan senyum salah paham.

"trus kenapa ia JONES?" Ruki mengucapakan kata terkutuk itu. Yang membuat sang raja menghampiri mereka secepat kilat.

"apa kalian memanggilku?" tanya Akashi dengan gunting diseluruh tubuh. Ia bersiap dengan mode serang. Menilik masing-masing manik milik gadis di depannya.

Ruki yang paling merasa bersalah. Ia menundukkan wajah meminta maaf. Yui sudah hampir menangis. Mika hanya diam menenangkan diri, menahan tangisan. Hana meminta maaf dengan senyum andalannya yang sering ia pakai saat menghadapi pelanggan yang rewel. Sedangkan Momoi menatap Akashi langsung, mencoba menerangkan lewat tatapan mata.

"katakan padaku, heh?!" suara itu bagai alarm kematian bagi kelima gadis itu.

"Akashi-kun salah paham…" jawab Momoi dengan senyum kikuk.

"apanya yang salah paham?" gunting-gunting Akashi siap menyerang.

"tadi kami membicarakan Dai-chan dan Mukkun…." Lanjut Momoi, mengantisipasi gunting-gunting yang menantang kearahnya.

"kenapa membicarakan Daiki dan Atsushi?" mata belang Akashi tak mau dibodohi.

"kau tau kan mereka seperti apa…?"

"yahh…. Masak si hitam dakian kayak dia bias dapat pacar semulus Hana-chan….?" Ruki memotong perkataan Momoi.

Akashi melirik pada sosok yang dibicarakan nun jauh disana. Dan benar saja. Panas pantai telah merubahnya menjadi sosok hitam gelap gulita (?).

"jaa…. Kalau Atsushi?" ia kembali pada Momoi dkk. Tak menendorkan pertahanan sedikit pun.

"kan Mukkun Cuma mikirin makanan. Mana sempat ia mikir cewek?" jawab Momoi. Keringat dingin menetes di panasnya udara.

Sekali lagi Akashi melihat Murasakibara bersama gadis kecil yang lebih pantas menjadi adiknya daripada pacarnya.

"kau benar…" jawab Akashi. Menitahkan pengawal-pengawalnya (gunting-san) untuk kembali tidur.

Semuanya bernafas lega.

"Tapi…" sebelum berbalik, Akashi menambahkan,

Semua menahan nafas.

"jangan bilang kalau aku _**"JONES"**___atau kalian akan rasakan sendiri akibatnya!" semua merinding mendengarnya.

Hening beberapa saat. Hingga pertanyaan polo situ terlontar dan membuat Akashi benar-benar jantungan. Semuanya hening dan diam.

"jaa…. Apa kau punya pacar?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan tinggi 141cm berdiri sambil memegang es krim tumpuk 5 dengan berbagai macam rasa. Surai hitamnya yang pendek menghias pipi tembemnya. Di sebelahnya berdiri gadis bersurai pink dengan tinggi 155cm. Di samping si gadis pink berdiri titan ungu raksasa. Semuanya memegang makanan yang berbeda-beda.

Akashi sampai mengagumi bagaimana tangga orang itu terbentuk tidak sesuai proporsi. Dan gunting-san yang tadi tertidur, kini bangun lagi. Tak hanya kanan dan kiri, tapi depan, belakang samping bahkan dibalik baju Akashi.

"apa katamu?" ulang Akashi. Ia merasa dipermainkan dengan gadis SD di depannya. Tapi ia masih menahan hasrat membunuhnya. Semua menahan nafas, berdo'a untuk kebaikan bersama.

"aku ulang…. Kenapa kamu masih **JONES**?" ulang gadis pendek itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Sementara semua gadis, bukan, semua pendengar itu, tidak, semua pengunjung di pantai sweatdrop dan berdo'a dalam hati. Semoga mereka bukan tumbal selanjutnya.

Akashi melangkah kearah si gadis. Ia menaikkan kepalanya. Menatap si gadis merendahkan.

"katakan kenapa kau masih Jones, heh?!" ulang gadis itu.

"…" Akashi kehabisan kata-kata.

["bilang aja kalau gak laku….."] suara astral terdengar. Semua menoleh ke sumber suara. Menahan bulu kuduk yang berdiri.

Sementara Akashi hanya bisa berdiam dan menahan harga diri yang entah sejak kapan tak lagi laku untuk gadis-gadis.

"nih, aku kasih es krim ku…. Ku do'akan supaya kau tidak jones seumur hidup." Kata si gadis surai hitam itu memberikan sisa es krimnya untuk Akashi. Akashi menerimanya dengan aura membunuh dan gunting yang tiba-tiba mengelilingya.

Gadis itu segera pergi dengan santainya. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Akashi yang dipermalukan top to the sky (?) hanya bisa melemparkan gunting ke segala arah. Mengamuk sekuat tenaga. Dan alam tak tinggal diam. Tiba-tiba tsunami datang dan menyapu Jepang. Awan gelap dan hitam. Gempa tiba-tiba terjadi di kutub utara. Dan gurun Sahara tiba-tiba banjir hebat.

Dan kemudian semua pengunjung yang ada di pantai itu berada dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dengan kepala lepas dari tubuh. Tak lupa tangan atau anggota tubuh lain yang tak lagi menyatu. Dan bagian dalam tubuh terburai keluar. Ada juga beberapa gunting yang menancap bagian-bagian tubuh korban-korban malang tersebut.

Akashi berdiri sendirian. Melihat ke sekeliling. Di depannya hanya ada gadis bersurai hitam tadi yang masih berjalan sedangkan semua orang telah kehilangan nyawa. Matanya membelalak lebar. Tak percaya ia akan menemukan orang yang bisa menangkis serangannya.

Seakan seluruh tubuhnya ditarik oleh gadis itu. Tak lupa dengan gunting-gunting perdukunannya yang sujud kearah si gadis. Mata Akashi membelalak semakin lebar.

'kurasa aku tidak akan jones selamanya….' Begitulah batin Akashi. Berlari kearah si gadis.

Dan sedetik kemudian angin topan datang dan menghamburkan semuanya. Membawanya dalam gulungan penuh benda tak berbentuk yang kemudian membawanya ke entah berantah. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap bertemu dengan si adik bersurai hitam tadi.


	10. Chapter 10

Meski begitu, ini bukanlah akhir dari si jones Akashi. Ke-enam cewek itu yang melihat Akashi tak berdaya hanya bisa menahan nafas dan menahan pipis. Sedangkan si anak kecil dengan santainya berjalan menjauhi Akashi yang memandangnya penuh nafsu (membunuh).

"woi pendek!" teriak Akashi pada gadis cilik. Si gadis menoleh. Wajahnya datar. Lebih datar dari milik Kuroko Tetsuya yang telah berabad-abad sebelumnya bermuka datar. Ia menelengkan kepala pada sosok tinggi di depannya.

"apa hah?!" balas si gadis tak takut sedikitpun dengan gunting-gunting yang siap bertempur.

"akan kubuktikan kalau aku gak jones!" kata Akashi berjalan mendekati si gadis. Mereka berhadap-hadapan. Akashi melihat gadis dibawahnya. Si gadis mendongakkan kepala pada sosok tinggi di depannya.

"jangan….panggil… aku… pendek! Dasar CEBOL!" kata si gadis menatap manik belang Akashi. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Akashi jatuh terduduk. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Merasakan hawa intimidasi dari sosok pendek yang kini berjalan melewatinya.

Sementara Akashi tak berkutik melawan si gadis pendek, Momoi dkk kasak-kusuk membicarakan Akashi yang baru saja kalah telak.

"nee… memang Akashi itu takut sama anak kecil ya?" tanya Mika.

"iya…. Kok dia ngeliatnya kayak gitu ya…?" Ruki tak ketinggalan.

"aree… baru kali ini aku melihat Akashi-kun wordless…" komentar pelan Momoi akhirnya sampai ke telinga Akashi yang sudah semerah rambutnya. Mana mungkin dia, si raja absolute dan tak kenal takut malah takut dengan gadis pendek di depannya ini.

"hoi kau gadis pendek pemakan es krim!" hardik Akashi bangkit dari kekalahannya. Si pendek yang merasa pendek (?) diam dan menoleh pada sosok merah yang kini berdiri bagai Tokyo tower.

"jaga ucapan mu." Diucapkan pelan dan menusuk, mengeluarkan guntingnya yang tadi sempat keder karena si pendek.

Gadis itu hanya menatap. Datar. Sedetik kemudian tersenyum manis, kembali menjilat es krimnya dan berkata, "kalau aku pendek, kau apa? Dasar cebol." Tanpa merasa takut ia meninggalkan Akashi yang sudah mendidih. Akashi menyiapkan segenap hati dan guntingnya. Bersiap memberi hukuman pada si gadis yang melengos pergi.

"maa… maa… sudahlah Akashi-kun…." Lerai Momoi.

"are… Kuro-chan kau mau ke mana?" Kaoru berlari mengejar si pendek, yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Atsushi…. Apa hubungan gadis itu dengan Kaoru?" Akashi menoleh kea rah Atsushi yang masih bediri di situ.

"kalo gak salah dia salah satu kenalan Kaoru-chin.." si ungu menjawab malas.

Seringai mulai terukir di wajah tampan Akashi. Mata belangnya mulai berkilat. Meskipun kemungkinan berhasilnya nol, tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk Akashi Seijuro. Ya. Semua yang dia lakukan pastilah mungkin. Baginya dunia ini adalah permainan yang memungkinkannya untuk menggunakan cheat sebanyak yang ia suka (?).


End file.
